


Zephyr Variant Studies

by Howling_Eclipse



Category: Warframe
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 10:23:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16993242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howling_Eclipse/pseuds/Howling_Eclipse
Summary: A series of reports on different variants of the warframe Zephyr.





	1. Murasa

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Research Reports](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7906564) by [Xenotechie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenotechie/pseuds/Xenotechie). 



Zephyr Variant Study: Murasa

I was always mocked by the others for my love of birds. They always asked me what good was birdwatching in space, and that there were hardly any birds outside of the plains near Cetus. But I laughed at them. They had no idea that the 'birds' I watched were decidedly more deadly. I believe you Tenno call them 'Zephyr'. Now, I'm not a scientist in the strictest sense, so I'm not here to get into a drawn out analyses of the frame's abilities. No, I'm here to share my observations about the many *variants* of this bird-like aerial warrior, from appearance and weapons to general behaviours.

First up is the variant I've dubbed as 'Murasa'.

Of the variants I've encountered, this violet-plumed bird is perhaps the most sociable and support oriented Zephyr, covering her team in shields of swirling wind and healing them over time with her mere presence. That said, she's no slouch in combat either, typically wielding a Baza, or an Opticor for heavy support fire, and occasionally a Penta for field control, Dex Furis for concentrated fire, and a Destreza or Hirudo for personal protection in close quarters, or a Sancti variant Magistar for additional healing support.

I was lucky enough to be able to sneak aboard a Corpus ship and observe a Murasa variant Zephyr in action with a Trinity. (Modified stealth tech based on Warframe powers comes in handy far more often than one would think...and that already sounds useful.) [Here are the pictures I took](https://imgur.com/a/lVUQc).


	2. Raven

Zephyr Variant Study: Raven

"She came to me like a dream, born upon wings of destruction and singing a song of ruin...leaving naught but devestation in her wake."

These are the words that were spoken to me by an elderly Corpus man when I asked about this variant. The Raven, or as some call it, the Shinigami. Very few have actually managed to lay eyes on this variant, though many can attest to the bodies she leaves behind. Those that have spotted her say she is like a shadow made solid, darkness pressed into the shape of warframe, black as a starless night sky.

In terms of combat behaviours, evidence suggests a strong preference for sniping targets from long range, leaving the lesser enemies to confusion and panic while she vanishes without a trace. The few instances of her engaged in close up combat implies that for such scenarios, she carries some form of heavily modified assault rifle type weapon that, according to the shell-shocked and terrified survivors, fired 'bullets made of poisoned air', a gammacor variant modified to deal a previously-thought-impossible combination of corrosive, magnetic, and blast damage types simultaneously, and an oddly stylized cerata, whirling through the air.

A decidedly intelligent and dangerous variant, but the most interesting part of my investigation into its behaviours and appearance was not the stories told by the handful of trembling survivors, even years after the encounter, but my own encounter with the mysterious Raven. After hearing another scared survivor repeat what was almost the same story, while returning to my residence, I felt a strange pressure around me, followed by the sensation of falling, and then nothing.

Until I awoke on what seemed to be an abandoned ship. It took me...admittedly longer than I would like to admit to gain my bearings and start looking around, when I noticed a silhouette near the corner cieling. Honestly, I'm not sure I would have if it werent for the detailing on the Vectis sniper it was holding. I tried to take a picture, zooming in as much as I could, before trying to climb up closer to it, taking pictures as I went. When I reached it, it held up a hand, as if to say 'wait', and then began performing a series of maneuvers, as if fighting an imaginary opponent. I took as many pictures as I could, before it vanished from my sight, followed by that same, almost weightless feeling from before, this time awaking in my own quarters. Part of me still wonders if it was merely a dream, but the pictures on my camera and the note I found next to me in elegant orokin script (which, incidentally, took many favors and much time to learn what it said) tell me it truly did occur.

And for those curious, this is what the note said, once it was finally decoded:

"Seek not the wind, for the sky is ever present."

And no, I havent the foggiest idea of what it means.

[The photos](https://imgur.com/a/EgaoU)


	3. Windshrike

Zephyr Variant Study: Windshrike

This particular variant is somewhat more common, and more easily encountered. It is known as the Winshrike, known to inhabit the great forests of Earth, throwing around devestating amounts of power. The green and brown hues of this bird allow it to blend in quite well with its habitat, allowing it to get close to unleash fatal blasts from a Tigris Prime, or strikes from some unknown longsword. She also sends enemies flying using blasts from a heavily modified set of Staticors, and is prone to spawning tornadoes wherever she goes, leading some to refer to her as a living Typhoon.

In terms of behaviour, this variant is aggressive and relentlessly territorial, with an extreme dislike of the Grineer poisoning the forests. I was exploring the forests the other day in search of one, and accidentally stumbled across a Grineer Commander patrolling with two Drahk Masters. I was...unfortunately noticed by the Drahks, which needless to say caused a bit of a ruckus as they didn't like an outsider being in the area. Thankfully, the noise attracted a Windhsrike to the area, who seemed more than happy to slaughter the Grineer.

Now, a smarter person than I would have taken this opportunity to flee the area. I, however, have a distinct lack of self-preservation, because I stood around taking pictures like a fool. Which, granted, did get me some pretty good photos, though I also nearly got hit several times and was entirely too close to several tornadoes. And I would do it again in a heartbeat, because there's nothing quite like the thrill of watching a Zephyr in action.

Anyway, once I got back onto Vesper station, and my heart stopped racing, I uploaded the pictures I took, so [here ya go](https://imgur.com/a/ZM0oB), fellow Zephyr enthusiasts.


	4. Cloudruler

Zephyr Variant Study: Cloudruler

Ah, now this is truly a Zephyr among Zephyrs, a veritable Queen of the Sky, elegance and grace. One of the rarer, and perhaps calmest, of the known Zephyr variants. I actually encountered one while delivering something to a friend in the Arbiters, and she agreed to pose for a few photos before leaving on a mission. The pictures will be included at the end of the study. It was....rather extraordinary, to be completely honest. When she demonstrated her storms, spinning with dangerous radiation, capable of poisoning the mind and turning friend to foe, it was a struggle to resist the instinctive urge to flee. It was only her total mastery of her power that allowed me such a photo opportunity...but here I am rambling.

Cloudrulers are rarely ever encountered alone, her loyal subjects usually not far behind, consisting of both an honour guard and an entourage of adoring fans (and, indeed, the one I encountered had one such group waiting near the door for her to conclude her business). They aren't helpless either, as mentioned, they possess the typical powers inherent to the Zephyr archetype, but what makes them unique is the fact that, rather than the massive storms used by other variants, they possess instead a much greater quantity of smaller funnel clouds, comprised solely of irradiated winds. In addition to this, they seem to have a preference for Glaxion rays, with which they freeze enemies in place, and explosive Hikou (perhaps of the original Orokin design?), throwing deadly stars at extreme speeds, which have been stated to have the uncanny ability to triplicate mid-flight.

Now, some others have stated when working with a Cloudruler, various Grineer have seen her typical strategies and thought that she would perhaps be defenselessin melee combat. according to reports, this was very much not the case, as the ever-elegant Gunsen she carries are not merely for show, being exceedingly sharp and very fast, capable of cutting down foolish enemies in the blink of an eye. (I did attempt to get a picture of this. Unfortunately, the attempt cost me a camera, as I had underestimated the range of her fans and was standing a bit too close. She was generous enough to replace it however, and it was this that prompted her to give me a demonstration of her unique storms, so it was worth it in the end.)

Anyway, I must now rest. A simple errand turned into so much more.

Sincerely,

\- An Awe-struck Zephyr Enthusiast

EDIT: Dear me, in all the excitement I forgot to upload the photos I took. [Here they are](https://imgur.com/a/pHg5H).


	5. Hellkite

Zephyr Variant Study: Hellkite

A change has come over the Zephyrs I've seen out and about. More numerous, as if in anticipation of something...I've been hearing rumours of possible Apex variants being spotted. I haven't encountered any myself, but I can't deny that the Zephyrs I have encountered are anticipating something. I even encountered a Hellkite wandering around a relay, and those rarely leave the battlefield. These colourful variants soar around at high speed, swinging a Lesion staff or nailing enemies to surfaces with a Boltor Prime, and some spread poisonous darts with a Zakti pistol. The one I encountered wields a black and gold Lesion that she called 'Eon', and even agreed to allow me to fit my camera to her neuroptics and record a mission through her HUD, which is an incredibly unique opportunity. Watching the footage, I learned a few things. First and foremost, I learned that this particular variant has a great deal of trouble against exceptionally powerful swarms of Eximus Infested. I also learned that the Eximus types you Tenno refer to as 'Venemous' can seemingly affect Excavators with thier auras. Bit of useful info there for you. The Zephyr in the footage seemed rather annoyed at how the mission went, though did express some joy at the items found afterwards, and stated that it might come back at a later time to give a better showing.

Regardless, [the footage is here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_ndAqB3TxpI&index=22&list=PL1hcRgET30_soZym_xcHLgVzytsGpabBT&t=0s), and I must seek out more information on this "Apex Zephyr", or Apex Variants. I have a distinct lack of information about them, quite honestly. It's a little unnerving to know that there are variants I've never even heard of, but on the other hand, quite refreshing, to say the least. A new adventure, one could say. I'm looking forward to it. Perhaps I'll even get to encounter one of my own~


	6. Aoitori

Zephyr Variant Study: Aoitori

This curious variant seems to possess a symbiotic relationship with Limbo and his rift abilities, dashing in and out of the Rift behind Limbo to inflict devastatingly powerful attacks, while being untouchable in between. It also displays the curious ability to reduce the severity of toxins in itself and to a lesser extent others, while also releasing a poisonous wind with its movements. On the rare occasions in which its vulnerable, it seems to also possess some method of instantly restoring its shields to full power. Its bright blue plumage is unmistakable, and it can typically be seen wielding a Lanka sniper rifle, Euphona Prime pistol, and a heavily modified and redesigned Galatine Prime.

I did come across an Aoitori variant, who agreed to carry a camera with them on a mission much like the Hellkite of the previous entry's focus. The footage is [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sf6EbohtJ4s), for those that wish to see it in action.

...I must confess that this entry comes across more plain and clinical than the others. My apologies. I find myself distracted, attempting to chase down rumours and alleged sightings of the Apex variants. I do have a lead that seems promising, that I intend to look into tonight, however...I havent exactly had much luck so far. Hopefully this lead pans out and my next entry will return to normal length.

Until next time,

-V


	7. Sky Empress (APEX)

Zephyr Variant Study: Sky Empress (APEX)

...I once called the Cloudruler variant the Queen of the Sky, and nobility among Zephyrs. I know now that I was so very, very wrong. The Cloudruler is but a pale imitation, a pretender to the throne before the majesty that is the Sky Empress, a true Apex Variant.

Primarily black in colour, with gold, green, and purple accents, she bears the colours of a truly ancient tradition from Pre-Orokin Earth, representing wealth, health, and royalty, with her weaponry, lander, and even her Kavat in matching colours. Of her gear, I recognized the recently-recovered Tiberon Prime, and the renowned Euphona Prime, though I confess to not recognizing her staff. It's range suggested some form of heavily modified Cassowar, perhaps? I am also unfamiliar with which breed of Kavat she had, though I believe she called it "Lorizian".

The trail I had followed led me to an abandoned and destroyed Relay, and there, observing the rubble adrift in space, was her. The Sky Empress. Apparently, the clues had been left by her as an invitation. The Zephyrs of the wild have become aware of my research and interest, and so soe have begun to seek me out, in turn, while others have followed her example and begun leaving clues to thier presence for me to find. I honestly never expected *this* as a result of my research, but if it leads me to more and more varied Zephyr types, I welcome it.

After revealing this to me, she offered to bring my recorder along to a highly dangerous task she had chosen to complete. I, of course, agreed, and you can find the footage [here](https://youtu.be/7lJwg2eiGpo). Perhaps someday I can accompany a Zephyr on one of thier missions, though I understand why I was unable to on this one, after reviewing the footage. Infested and extreme radiation? I have no doubt I would have died very quickly, especially if I somehow made it to that Phorid. It even gave the Empress much trouble. I was not aware they could grow so powerful, or that they possessed the ability to fire homing missiles from thier spines. I am truly glad she prevailed in the end. It seemed to be a close battle.

And now, I must rest, and tomorrow, begin looking for yet more variants. Perhaps I'll meet another Apex Variant?

-V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this marks the end of previously written studies. I may have to go back and edit them a bit, fix a few mistakes here and there, but soon enough I shall provide more of my reports. It's been a busy time, after all. And happy Tennobaum.
> 
> -V


	8. Hellkite Revisited: APEX

Since I have done a study on this variant before, I won't go into the same technical details as last time. That said, I am fairly confident that this was in fact the _exact_ same Hellkite as before, due to it having recognized me at the relay and taking my camera to feed into it's optics. I, meanwhile, was sent out on a few tasks of my own to scout out some things on earth. It was a bit surprising that later that day when I found something interesting and worth calling for pickup, the Hellkite was part of the squad that came to defend me while pickup arrived.  
  
I'm not sure if it's just coincidence or bad luck, but everytime that Hellkite has borrowed my camera during a mission, it seems to not be at its best. In fact, I am fairly sure I saw her take a nap _during the mission._ Though I'm not sure what's more disconcerting: finding out that some Tenno are prone to giving themselves even harder self-imposed challenges like this, or that some are so confident that they can fall asleep during the mission anyway.  
  
Though to be fair, they did keep me extremely safe...especially the Mag. I thought they were supposed to be known as fairly weak among Tenno circles? Though, maybe Tenno have a different idea of weak.  
  
Apologies for the short report after such a long absence, but my day has been a bit..strange. Oh, and in case anyone was curious what I found that resulted in such an overwhelming amount of firepower sent to kill me, it was a fully intact, though still dormant, apex Zephyr (I believe you call them Primes? Regardless.) Hopefully one of you will be able to use it sometime.  
  
  


[Here's the recording from the Hellkite.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DoXPPINOvdA)

-V


	9. A Brief Interim, and Hints of What's to Come

Hello all. I hope I haven't kept you waiting. The life of an unaffiliated 'civilian' is rather hectic at times. Though I imagine things must be quite hectic on you guys' end as well, what with the Lotus's apparent defection and disappearance. Oh, don't worry. I haven't told anyone, and no one is aware I know. I tend to be relatively...unnoticed, on some of the relays. And some people don't leave their systems as secure as they probably should...though to be fair those systems tend to be in their private quarters past security. I...might have a slight issue with being too nosy and as;lkgknWSNFNBGsnb.

Sorry about that. My kavat decided to walk over my terminal. The thing is almost my size and thinks it's a lap pet. I'm sure you all know how that is.

But anyway. The reports will be coming, I've been gathering information about all kinds of variants and expect to find at least a few of them in the coming weeks. In the meantime, I think I'll leave you with a few hints as to what variants are still to come. Perhaps some of you may spot them in the wild yourselves~

  * _A dark-winged dragon that leaves death and destruction in it's wake_
  * _A living tempest, raining lightning and death_
  * _Mismatched eyes that see all_
  * _A brightly coloured hatchling, still finding it's wings_
  * _The student, yearning to be noticed_
  * _A whirlwind of destruction that preys on nightmares_
  * _A herald and her rival, clad in the colours of their chosen stations_
  * _The cursed moon, haunted by a specter of death_
  * _The bright-bird whose speed is nearly unmatched_
  * _The scavenger, the deathbringer who wields pain and suffering_
  * _The savage healer, who bring life in one hand and death in the other_
  * _One who pays tribute to a sol goddess from the far past...or perhaps the goddess herself, born anew_



And there may yet still be more to find. Does your heart not swell with excitement, dear Tenno? I look forward to next time.

 

Until then...

-Verikynyan


End file.
